The king of the Moon
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: This is a bit of a crossover between Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. Harry is the king of the Moon kingdom and now needs his scouts to help him wage war against the forces evil who want this Moon power for them selves Note lots of Dumbledore, Weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

The King of the moon

What if Harry Potter was not just a wizard but had more powers and an even better want know as the Crystal Staff of the Moon kingdom this his story a fight to find his true love. A fight to stop Dumbledore and Voldemort from taking the Magic of the Moon Kingdom.

Takes place just after Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of fire.

Chapter 1

Harry ran to his dorm room ignoring everyone, not care that they were throwing a party for him. They didn't believe him. After three years of doing what is right they didn't believe him. Harry went to his trunk and took out a book opening it he saw the Crystal Staff in its concealed form. It was time the thought he needed to find the Sailor Scouts the eight girls who would help him in his fight to save their kingdom against the forces of evil.

Harry took out the staff and whispered "Sailor Scouts its time to take up the fight." As Harry said that eight balls of light came out of the staff and went to the eight girls who would be his Sailor Scouts. After that another ball of light went out. Harry Knew it was to his true love the one who would take up the mantel of Sailor Moon the queen of the moon Kingdom and his love.

In the Ravenclaw house dorms 2 light went into the third and fourth year girls dorms

Suzan saw the light and new the time had come standing up she allowed the light to enter her. At once shew knew that tomorrow she would meet her king and join him in the Battle after all she was **Sailor Venus** , Soldier of love and beauty

Luna who was in the third year rooms also saw the light knowing it was time to take of the weird act she put on and take up the mantel of **Sailor Mercury** , Soldier of water and Wisdom. It was time to show her house that she was the smart one and would help her king.

In the Sytherin house two balls also inter the fourth year girls dorm.

Daphne saw the light and was shocked her King needed her now something must be bad, but she was ready for the fight for she is **Sailor Mars** , Soldier of fire and passion. The king must really need her help.

For Tracy seeing Daphne take light meant war was coming no amount of time could stop it. As light came to her Tracy her time had come after years of her family waiting for the call always watching never attacking just waiting for the time when her king would call and this was it her family had trained her to take up the mantel of **Sailor Pluto** , the Soldier of time and Space.

In huffpuff 1 ball of light entered the 4 years dorms

Hannah saw the ball of light and was a bit afraid her king had summoned her what's were the reasons behind it. Now was not the time it was time to take her mantel to be **Sailor Jupiter** , Soldier of Thunder and Strength.

In the Hogwarts staff housing Professor McGonagall saw the ball of light coming to her. She smile she knew who was her king and new he would call soon for her to come to his aid just like she has served the last king a long time ago after all she was **Sailor Uranus** , Soldier of the Sky and of Fury

At her small apartment not far from her parents place Tonks sat on the couch reading a mag she had picked up after work her Job as an Auror took a lot out of her and she loved to spend some time just reading gossip then the ball of light came in Tonks looked up and nodded her time had come to take the mantel of **Sailor Neptune** , Soldier of the Ocean and Embrace.

In ST Maugos hospital the light came no one saw it as it went into Alice Longbottom chest and made her sane. Again looking at her husband she smiled as she took his life force and watched him die it was a death that didn't have to happen but had. She looked at the dead shall of her husband and disappeared ready to take up the mantel of the Soldier of Death and Rebirth, **Sailor Saturn.**

back in the Gryffindor dorms the last ball of light went straight for the fourth year girls dorm Hermione looked up and saw it enter her body. The knowledge that came to her was so much Hermione smiled she knew now her place would be always by her king as queen and head of the Sailor Scouts as **Sailor Moon** , Soldier of Love and Justice.

Harry put the staff away and went to bed ready for tomorrow when his scouts would come ready for the battles to begin and ready for the shocks

A/N Sorry for my spelling and Grammar

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the reviews and sorry for spelling and Grammar

The next morning Harry woke up with a smile ready to face what would happen.

In the front of the main doors the Sailor Scouts all stood there waiting for their king. McGonagall had let Tonks and Alice in when they had showed her their necklaces with their symbols.

Harry walked down the stair and saw them waiting going to his bag he brought out the Crystal staff and they all bowed. "Rise my friends even tho I am your king I am still your friend and if I stuff up please tell me." Harry said.

Then Harry turned to Professor McGonagall and added "I won't hold it against you if you put me in detention." They all laughed an entered the Great Hall.

Dumbledore was worried Harry had not shown up for breakfast, Harry need to be shunned by the school it would make him more reliant on Dumbledore then Dumbledore would do what his family had tried to do for a thousand years. Take over as King of the moon and Universe and start to purge the planets of Muggles. Dumbledore had started this plan over seventy five years ago with the use of love potions on Merope Grunt the last of the descendants of Slytherin. Using Tom Riddle was easy he had become the new dark lord Dumbledore needed killing Harry's grandparents was easy Harry parents were harder then Dumbledore had another good plan using the fake seer Dumbledore created the prophecy the forced James and Lilly into hiding then planting his own son Peter Petagrew as the spy in Voldemort's camp allowed Dumbledore to tell Peter where the Potter's lived and Voldemort to kill them.

The perfect plan but something back fired and Harry had survived no mater placing Harry with these muggles who were not even his family and putting spells on them to make them hate Harry was easy. But how to control him when he got to Hogwarts. Enter Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley and their lust for power and money. It was easy to pay the three of them to do as he wanted thanks to the wizarding world trusting him and making Dumbledore Harry's magical guardian Dumbledore used the money in Harry's vaults to pay them that with blocking eighty five percent of Harry's magic made Harry weak and easy to do as he wanted.

The last three years had shown that. Dumbledore was really happy with the way things were going.

As Dumbledore looked up and saw Harry enter the great hall for breakfast, Dumbledore saw the Crystal Staff in Harry's hand. Dumbledore was shocked. Seeing the legendary staff in Harrys had the staff that had the power to take and give magic to those Harry deemed worthy. Dumbledore was frighted.

Ron was watching as Harry Hermione and the other girls entered the hall Ron was getting so angry Harry was holding Hermione's had and had a huge smile on his face not only that Daphne an Tracy to Slytherin whore were close behind them.

"Hermione get away from that Dark lord and those whores!" Ron yelled. Hermione was confused who Ron was talking about. "You mean Harry, Tracy and Daphne they are my friends." Hermione said.

Neville saw his mom Alice walking in and new what must had happen. Neville got up went to Harry and bowed to him. "I the son of Saturn pledge my sword my magic and life to you King of the moon." Neville said.

This shocked everyone what was Neville talking about. Ron was the first to react "Harry is calling himself the King he has become a dark Lord." Ron yelled.

"You have no idea what you're taking about. Over 2 thousand year ago magic came to this earth from the Moon kingdom the king of that time King Darren also known as Merlin looked on the earth and saw how it's the humans were developing and smile they like all the races of the universe had become great Merlin smiled and watched always caring for them then it happened an evil force known as the solders of Kartum came from outside our universe and turned most of the planets into a barren waste land under their leader Ramsey the solders of Kartum waged war against the Moon kingdom and almost won. Merlin looked and saw the earth still not destroyed used the last of his magic to send the magic down to earth thus creating the first pure bloods. Merlin also saw one a member of each faction of his army was still there fighting with him and with their using the last of their magic they sent down their powers to families worthy of them. As for Merlin he sent down his only son George Potter to hide in the earth and when was the right time for him or his decedents to return and take their place as leader of Magic and King of the Moon kingdom." Harry said.

Dumbledore was shocked Harry knew all this. It was clear that those girls were the decedents of the sailor scouts Dumbledore need to act fast.

Snape looked so angry two of his girls were apart of Potters group no way in hell. "Tracy, Daphne come back to your table know no students of mine will follow Potter and his fantasies. Potter five hundred points of Gryffindor for lying" Snape said.

Everyone turned to the point counters and they didn't move.

Harry was no angry. "MOON KING POWER!" Harry yelled and where once Harry stood an man with a black moustache a golden crown on his head, a sword on his belt and the Crystal staff in his hand stood.

Everyone was afraid. How did this happen. Harry turned to Ron and in a deep voice (think Darth Vader from Star Wars or James Earl Jones) "You were my first friend I would have given you a place in my court and everything you wanted now you will share the same fate as Snape." Harry said.

Dumbledore was trying to get up and do something but couldn't Harry was in complete control.

Snape looked on the power in awe of it. If He could get this power he would be unstoppable.

Most of the students and teachers looked afraid at it. However Fleur and Victor knew that what they had to do.

Fleur got up and curtsied to Harry. "I Fleur Delacour on behave of the Veela nation reconfirm our pledge to fight for you and under you and all your decedents Oh great King of Magic" Fleur said.

The Veela nation had had a curse on them for the last fifteen hundred years the last King of magic to ask the Veela nation for help was Charles Potter the Veela nation had refused and didn't go into battle and Charles was upset so he cursed them never to have male children again till they had reconfirmed their pledge. It was because the leader at the time was working with an ancestor of Dumbledore who thought that Dumbledore would win.

Harry looked at Fleur with a smile knowing the history Harry new what need to be done.

"I Harry James Merlin Potter, King of Magic ruler of the universe herby remove the curse on the Veela nation so mote be done." Harry proclaimed. Taking Fleur's hand and using the Crystal staff Harry struck her womb once. The Magic of the staff lifting the curse.

Dumbledore was so upset his ancestors plan destroyed. How was he going to overcome this. Every way he looked at it Dumbledore saw no way.

Victor Krum got up and went to Harry "I Victor Krum heir to the north pole Duke ship reconfirm my ancestor pledge to fight for the Moon Kingdom." Victor said.

Earth had two Dukes that controlled Magic on the planet the Duke of the North and the Duke of the South. Over time their powers had grown weak thanks to the struggles to keep dark lords down but Victor knew that if the King should a rise they would receive new powers and the chance to reclaim their position.

Things just kept getting worse and worse for Dumbledore. How did things get this bad.

"Rise my friend." Harry said then Harry waived his hand and a pure ice sword came out of nowhere. "Take the sword of the north and weld its power with wisdom and truth." Harry said.

It was Hagrids turn to get up and bow before Harry. "I Hagrid decent of the giants who were the king's body guards reconfirm our pledge to protect the King of the Moon and universe." Harry said.

Another one of my plans gone Dumbledore thought.

Harry turned to Snape and looked at him with anger. "You are nothing but a vindictive man who hated being terrorised by my father but now do it to his son. I could be just as mean and do something bad like take your life I won't. I HARRY JAMES MERLIN POTTER KING OF THE MOON KINGDOM DECLARE SNAPE TO BE STRIPPED OF HIS ABALITY TO MAKE POTIONS SO MOTE BE DONE." Harry said.

Snape was so shocked Snape went for his wand and was about to cast the killing curse when

"Moon Prism Power" Hermione yelled transforming her into sailor moon. Everyone was shocked and before Snape could try again for the curse "Moon Tiera Magic!" Hermione yelled grabbing her Tiera. Hermione sent it at Snape cutting his wand in half. "Be grateful that my king and future husband didn't want to have you killed if it was me I would not be as merciful" Hermione said.

Harry smile at Hermione and turned to Ron "You how ever will lose your magic and life your betrayal is ten time bigger than that of Snape's and no other punishment fits the crime. I STRIP RON WEASLEY'S MAGIC AND TAKE HIS LIFE FOR CRIMES AGAINST THE MOON KINGDOM SO MOTE BE DONE." Harry said. And they watched as Ron died..

A/N please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N thanks for the reviews please anyone want to be my Beta let me know.

Dumbledore looked at the body of Ron on the ground in horror. Harry had killed his best friend.

"Harry my boy was that really necessary. I mean you need to learn forgive." Dumbledore said. What shocked Dumbledore was that Harry had no emotion on his face. "You Dumbledore killed him by filling his head with dreams of money and power without work and allowing him to steal from my vaults. If we were in the Arab world he would have lost both his hands and killed with a knife. What I did was tamer. Actions have consequences Dumbledore. I have 3 dark lords to deal with I don't have time for betrayers." Harry said.

Just then the whole castle. Harry turned to the door and saw her the most powerful dark witch in history Morgana known as SHakra queen of the Seana Kingdom their goal to take control over the moon kingdom. Harry smiled Dumbledore's true allergenic would be shown.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE COME AND MEET YOUR QUEEN!" Shakra yelled.

Everyone looked at Dumbledore who ran out and bowed to her queen. "My Queen I have done it the king is the last of his family time to destroy him once and all."

Harry turned to the rest of Hogwarts "You See the old man who is bowing to a queen who wants to kill me and take my magic and rule over you." Harry said.

Something happen Ginny Fred and George got up and moved to Shakra and bowed. "rise my children How is your brothers." SHakra said

McGonagall was shocked. Looking behind in the army her saw Arthur Molly, Percy, Bill and Charlie.

Harry looked at the army smiled we have a battle. Then 2 more groups of people came to the ground. The first was led by Fudge. "Mr Potter your to hand over the staff and allow yourself to killed and name me as king of the moon kingdom." Fudge said. Behind stood 200 people who followed him.

The other was led by the dark lord Tom Riddle. "Potter the moon kingdom is mine!" Voldemort said. Another 200 stood behind him.

Harry looked at all them add Shakra's 500 army. Their stood 900 all wanted the same thing the death of Harry and the Sailor scouts 10 on 900 was the battle at hand.

Harry turned to his sailor scouts. "The Battle will be the hardest and biggest in the history of our kingdom. If we die today let us be remembered as warriors." Harry said

"MERCURY POWER!" Luna yelled transforming into Sailor Mercury

"MARS POWER!" Daphne yelled transforming to Sailor Mars

"VENUS POWER!" Suzan yelled transforming to sailor Venus.

"PLUTO POWER!" Tracy yelled transforming into sailor Pluto.

"JUPITER POWER!" Hannah yelled transforming to sailor Jupiter

"URANUS POWER!" McGonagall yelled transforming into Sailor Uranus

"NEPTUNE POWER!" Tonks yelled transforming into sailor Neptune

"SATURN POWER!" Alice yelled transforming into sailor Saturn.

They all stood together ready for battle then Neville came a wand in hand with the sword of Gryffindor in the other.

"Till the death my king." Neville said. At the same time Victor and Fleur nodded in agreement.

Then a kind sweet voice was heard

"Harry my boy you won't be in this fight alone." Harry turned all around then saw it

James lily and all the past Kings and queens of the moon kingdom came down the from heaven.

James looked at his son with pride.

Merlin got to him and knelt. Harry was shocked. As all his family did the same. "Rise kings and queens of the moon kingdom." Harry said.

Over with the Voldemort, Fudge and Shakra everyone stood shocked.

Merlin looked at Harry with a smile. "In times of great need we can come down and help the current king of our realm. We are here to help you deal with this all and live in peace." Merlin said.

"My boy I am so proud of you." James said. Harry smiled and went and hugged both his mother and father.

Harry turned to the enemies "For THE MOON KINGDOM!" Harry yelled and grabbed out his sword and charged at them


End file.
